Paul's Jinchūriki Forms
The Jinjuriki transformations that transforms into the Fortress Gundam form. Forms 'Honey D. Paul's Orochi Version' 'Yamata Man Form' The transformation can go for Arms acting as it's Eight Heads, the Body and Eight Tails. And has a little moss on the Person's stomach. 'Full Orochi Form' The transformation when the Person becomes a Giant Version of The Man Carrying the Orochi size Backpack. When Enraged about his Older brother's Death Honey D. Nicol caused by Kira he was able transform into a Yamata no Orochi Mode with Eight Heads and Eight Tails and Wheels for speed engaging in the War for the Hidden Leaf Village and through the Bloody Valentine War against Kyoto in his Eight Headed Orochi like Ikkaku and Kira and his Freedom Gundam. 'Chakura Spirit Forms' 'Kendo Orochi' The Transformation when Hotaru shouts any word that was sad and horrifying. It transforms the Spirit into the Super Chakura Serpent with Eight Heads, Two Wheels and Eight Tails. Utakata managed to subedue the Kendo Orochi when Battling and defeating the Nine Tailed Naruto Clone and the Deva and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam by the full Six-Tailed Transformation. 'Kendo Susanoo' The Transformation when the Hotaru and her Forbidden Jutsu was absorbed and turns a person into a true version of the Susanoo. Utakata manages to absorb the Susanoo form by the Saiken Transformation. 'Okaina's Orochi Version' 'Okainas Sasori Form' This transformation can go for the Puppet into a Dragon Puppet God. 'Full Orochi Form' The transformation that was turning a Jinjuriki into a body like Vessel while the Center Head and the 7 small heads are made of water. 'Paul Kurosagi's Orochi Version' 'Partial Form' The transformation that resembles to the Combination of the Jinjuriki and the Devil Fruit ability. 'Half Orochi Form' The Transformation bears the resemblance of Mad Leomon in Orochi mode. 'Enraged Orochi Form' The Transformation that goes with relationships and friendships and bonds that the person shared. 'Full Orochi Form' The Transformation that goes from the Enraged to full form. 'Yagura's Orochi Version' 'Partial Form' The Transformation that Yagura holds when he ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Giraffe. 'Misty Tredwell's Orochi Mode' 'Dark Signer Form' The Transformation that has the same Dar Signer Misty Appearence. 'Full Orochi Form' The transformation when Misty Surrenders the Duel. It was a Giant Version of Yamata Dragon with Two Wheels, Eight Heads and Eight Tails. 'Paul Gekko's Orochi Mode' 'Chakura Forms' 'Initial Form' By simply tapping into Fortress Gundam's Chakura Paul Gekko's Body begins its initial transformation. His blue eyes become red and pupils become a Sharingan Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. His Sword becomes an Evil Sword known as Soul Edge. Paul's whiskers marks will also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. 'Melody Form' The Transformation when Paul Gekko was selected as the Pokemon Trainer and Achieve the Ultimate Goal of becoming the Pokemon Master. The Transformation is Similar to Hilbert's Appearence of the Pokemon Trainer. 'Megaman Model O Form' The Transformation when the Person falls in love with the Woman. Paul Gekko hugs Yuki Uzuki when she is closed to being the Izumo ANBU member. Paul Gekko's Transformation is Similar to Snivy from Pokemon and Aile's Megaman Model A Form from Megaman ZX Series. 'Version 2' 'Four Tailed Form' Its chakra burns through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Paul's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him and revealing Version 2. Unlike B, who has shown to be able to enter Version 2 with any number of tails, Paul cannot achieve this form on his own, instead was forced upon his body by Orochi through the weakened seal, which allowed the fourth tail to grow. Category:Jinjuriki Transformations 'Partial Forms' 'Eight Tailed Form' The Transformation that was similar to Killer B's Partial Gyuki Form. 'Full Orochi Form' 'Guard Orotic Form' The Transformation that was Similar to Guard Orotic in Megaman Zero Series and Orochimaru's Eight Headed Serpent Jutsu from Naruto Series. 'Full Yamata Form' The Full Transformation that was similar to the Orochi Transformations and Naruto's Nine Tails Transformations. Users *Paul Kurosagi (Paul No Tsurugi) *Okaina *Misty Tredwell *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko Equipment *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *Mecha King Ghidorah Category:Jinjuriki Transformations